1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to intermittantly operating, self priming siphons. More particularly, this invention provides an apparatus for intermittantly emptying a liquid filler vessel by siphon action at a rate faster than the vessel is filled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Need often arises for a device to periodically discharge accumulated liquid from a holding vessel. This is often accomplished by means of mechanically or pneumatically operated valves controlled by timing devices, level switches and the like. Such devices have the disadvantages of requiring a power source such as electricity and necessarily contain a multiplicity of moving parts. Furthermore, services such as electricity are often not conveniently available at the site of use.
It has also been proposed to use self priming siphons for similar purposes. Self priming siphons known in the prior art generally rely upon complicated structure, such as a pilot siphon operating in conjunction with a venturi nozzle to accomplish priming.